


Noche de Bodas

by SteelMermaid



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelMermaid/pseuds/SteelMermaid
Summary: Cuando Arthur vuelve a su casa luego de la ceremonia civil, espera encontrarse solamente con su triste reflejo, pero un capítulo mal cerrado le asecha en forma de fantasma, envuelto en penumbras y rencores maltraídos.[Inglaterra/Francia; Inglaterra/Nyo!España; Francia/Austria]. Oneshot.





	Noche de Bodas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen; son de Hidekaz Himaruya.
> 
> Advertencias: Universo Alterno (uso de nombres humanos); Lemon; algunas escenas de violencia; lenguaje ofensivo. Posible aunque no intencional OoC por el curso de la historia.

—Una apuesta insegura—

* * *

Fue luego de la ceremonia civil que Arthur necesitó llegar a su departamento, exhausto, y con el corazón aún desbocado por la emoción aún latente. Era esa clase de emoción que no conmueve, que no genera calor en el pecho ni se expresa en una sonrisa como una forma de arte. Era esa emoción que se siente obligatoria, como un peso exasperante, un nudo en la garganta que le impide respirar. Intenta hacerlo bajar al tragar saliva, así como quiere evitar que las lágrimas le broten. Entonces su cuerpo entero se tensa. ¿Y cómo no? Si acaba de cometer el error más grande de su vida sólo por guardar las apariencias, por parecer correcto ante su padre, su madre y sus hermanos, desposando a la bella hija del empresario español pretendiendo continuar con la tradición de la familia Kirkland. Se preguntaba cuánto soportaría tomar ese papel dentro de su propia vida como si él fuera un personaje de ficción.

Se quita el saco de su traje perfectamente planchado y lo deja colgando en una de las perchas de la pared. Se dirige al pequeño bar de la sala, una mesita discreta que sostiene una vieja botella de whisky escocés de exclusiva exportación, un regalo de Scott al momento de su titulación. Toma un vaso de vidrio, ancho, corto y de base gruesa. Sus manos se mueven solas hacia los hielos (tres cubos. Sus dedos jamás se percataron del frío que despedían) depositándolos en el vaso y luego llena hasta la mitad con el licor. Bebe casi de golpe y el alcohol le escoce la garganta a tal punto que se vuelve un verdadero placer; es el primer paso hacia el abismo oscuro de la borrachera, en donde puede hacer y decir cuanto quiera y luego culpar a alguien más. Qué fácil es culpar a alguien más de sus malas decisiones. Mis padres me presionaron. Isabel era demasiado insistente. Lovino y Gilbert ya se pasaban de la raya con sus chistes sobre homosexualidad reprimida. Debía tomar una decisión. Yo no tuve nada que ver, maldita sea. Todos me obligaron.

—Bonita ceremonia, Arthur.

Sus manos se tensaron alrededor del vidrio y su cuerpo entero dio un salto. El vaso cayó al suelo junto con los hielos. No fue la sorpresa lo que lo sobresaltó. No fue el hecho de saber que había alguien más en la casa y que posiblemente acabaría muerto por algún maleante.

Fue la voz. Fue  _esa_  voz. Particularmente aterciopelada y gangosa, de cargado acento francés e insoportable aroma a rosas.

—¡Mierda, Francis! Casi me matas de un susto.

—Tanto mejor—Dice el no-invitado. Arthur frunce el ceño un poco ante ese ácido comentario—. Te veías particularmente sensual hoy, querido.

Si había algo que a Arthur le daba mala sensación era que Francis hablara con acidez, como si le eyectara veneno de la boca igual que una astuta serpiente. Porque cómo pudo haberse escabullido hasta allí sino.

—Tan sensual como serio. ¿No era que el novio debe llorar de emoción cuando ve a la novia entrar del brazo de su padre? —Continúa con su veneno, jugueteando con la llave del departamento de Arthur entre sus dedos.

—Cállate, imbécil. Sabes que…

—Oh, Arthur. ¡Cierra tu puta boca!

Arthur obedece sin chistar. Cierra la boca, la emoción lo golpea. Francis está enojado como nunca, está tan triste que la ira no le apacigua el gimoteo de sus lágrimas traídas a cuestas a cada lado de su nariz. Ni siquiera se molesta en limpiarlas de su cara (porque sabe que Arthur anhela con todas sus fuerzas limpiarlas él).

—Hoy no era la ceremonia religiosa—Responde sin más.

—Ah, no me digas, ¿y cuándo es? —Francis se muerde el labio y su expresión se torna más adolorida aún, pero nada de su acongojado corazón hace juego con el ácido de sus palabras.

—Mañana.

Francis asiente alzando las cejas, incrédulo.

—Mañana—Repite sin creérselo.

Arthur hace lo propio. Asiente, también, sin creerse nada de lo que hace y hará.

—Por lo menos podrías intentar fingir, ¿no? —Le insiste Francis, burlándose de él.

—Fingir qué, rana.

Y Francis arde en rabia.

—¡Un maldito segundo de felicidad, vándalo! ¡La estás haciendo sufrir! ¡Y sin ninguna culpa!

Arthur cierra fuertemente los ojos. La oscuridad los envuelve igual que un manto así que no logran verse, pero Francis le palpa el corazón con demasiada facilidad. Lo siente arisco, puntiagudo, filoso como una espada. Es un corazón peligroso que al mínimo toque explotará y no habrá forma de regresar. Está a la defensiva como una bestia atrapada e indefensa, agonizante. Francis, con el toque delicado de sus dedos y la ira de sus propios recuerdos de extinta felicidad, se le acerca para tomarle el rostro firmemente. Su mano derecha está en la mandíbula casi acariciando el cuello, su mano izquierda está posada en su nuca. Arthur aún no abre los ojos porque está seguro de que una vez que vea el azul vidrioso por el llanto no se resistirá a su más escondido instinto. Lo besará, le arrancará los ojos y los más vehementes sonidos melódicos en pleno deleite amoroso. Le hará daño hasta destruirlo, y es mejor que Francis lo destruya a él porque tiene el derecho de hacerlo, siempre fue más valiente.

—Oh, Arthur…—Le susurra contra la boca. Quiere morderla, quiere clavar la lengua y herirlo allí, donde tantas veces se embriagó de su sabor a culpa y a deseo—. Eres un maldito cobarde.

Arthur se sujeta de los brazos de Francis, volviéndose una absoluta contradicción. Quiere que se vaya y luego irse con él, fundirse en ese secreto irrevelable, oculto como el más valioso tesoro.

Sube con sus manos hasta el cabello largo de Francis, tironea las hebras amarillas entre sus dedos. Aprieta los dientes, frustrado, porque sabe que tiene toda la razón del mundo. De nada le sirvió querer esconderse de sí mismo, fingir que todo estaba bien con su vida, cuando toda su alma parece ser golpeada por un rayo cuando Francis se hace presente en su camino llegando a revolverle todo el orden prestablecido. Un torbellino inquieto de besos y sensaciones, caricias errantes y alcohol en la boca, la piel y el corazón. Así, coge la botella de whisky con su mano, bebe directamente un trago, le ofrece a Francis, éste acepta y la deja por ahí apoyada, olvidada hasta que el efecto de la droga se vuelva vacío y necesiten más inhibición.

—Y tú, Francis, eres un maldito niño jugando a ser un hombre.

Se sonríen sin mirarse, con las manos aún estrujándose la ropa porque lo que más quieren es desnudarse y hacerse el amor y no son capaces de decirlo.

Ahora es Arthur el que le sujeta el rostro y lo obliga a mirarlo fijamente.

—Haces drama hasta por si acaso.

—Porque me perteneces.

Arthur ríe un poco.

—Eres patético, Francis.

—No soy yo el que se está casando sin estar enamorado.

Arthur frunce los labios. Eso sin duda lo hizo enojar pero sabe que no lo expresará de la manera correcta. Arthur nunca ha sabido expresar su enojo, nunca aprendió a hacerlo, nunca nadie le enseñó. Siempre lo intentaba ocultar bajo un sonrojo mal disimulado e insultos al culpable de turno, pero con Francis es distinto. Es tan radicalmente distinto e inexplicable como haber arremetido contra él hasta arrinconarlo en la pared de la sala y aplastarlo con su propio cuerpo.

—¿Crees que tengo opción, rana? —Le escupe, furioso—. Oh, claro—Salta, entonces, el sarcasmo burlesco en su voz— Quieres ser tú la novia, ¿no? ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¡¿Quieres que te presente a mis padres y a mis hermanos como mi prometido sin que Scott te de una paliza?! ¡Imagínalo por un segundo!: "Mamá, papá, Scott, Liam, Haydn, Charles: él es Francis, ¡la jodida puta más barata que conocí en los barrios más bajos de toda la maldita Inglaterra!"

Francis entonces reacciona con violencia, como pocas veces ha reaccionado en su vida. Su mano se aprieta en un fuerte puño y golpea la cara de Arthur con tanta ira que lo hace caer al suelo. El francés se tambalea un poco, Arthur se toma el rostro. Ríe como un desquiciado.

—No sabía que podías comportarte como un hombre—Le comenta con sarcasmo desde el suelo, intentando ponerse de pie. La luz que entra por la ventana del departamento deja el débil reflejo de la ciudad aún viva a las una de la madrugada; le revelan que Francis, con ese golpe, le rompió el labio, y le está sangrando bastante.

—Dime, animal…—Continúa Francis desde su lugar, sacudiéndose su propia mano por la sensación eléctrica que le recorre el brazo por el golpe que le dio. Lo recoge él mismo del suelo y lo enfrenta a los ojos verdes, nublados, ennegrecidos. Francis hará caer ese velo de incredulidad en un instante próximo, que ha sido dilatado con violencia, encaros y un sinfín de heridas ya curtidas en sus miradas pesadas—¿Quieres que te demuestre qué tan hombre puedo ser?

—¿Tú? —Le cuestiona Arthur. Pese a su labio roto, la sangre que le brota y el orgullo a cuestas, la burla no lo abandona—. Si siempre has sido tú el muerde-almohadas aquí—Se ríe.

—No me refiero a eso—Responde Francis—. Aunque si tanto quieres follarme, te dejo—Le sonríe, dominante.

Arthur chista la lengua.

—Sé que te resulto irresistible—Continúa Francis.

—E increíblemente insoportable.

—Cobarde.

—Maricón.

—Amargado.

—Al menos intento hacer algo al respecto.

—Es lo peor que puedes hacer al respecto, querido—Se le vuelve a acercar, ahora sin violencia. Roza su nariz en la herida que él mismo provocó, haciendo que Arthur se queje un poco—. Nunca podrás hacer nada contra esto—Dirige su mano hacia su pecho. Percibe los latidos incontrolados de su corazón que casi quiere saltarle del cuerpo.

—Qué sabes tú, rana—Insiste Arthur.

—Lo sé—Responde Francis—Ya lo intenté—Su mano errática se mueve hasta dar con la botella de whisky. Da un trago, la vuelve a abandonar donde estaba—. Y fracasé. Y eso te pasará a ti también.

—Aprende que no en todo puedes tener la última palabra, Fran…

—¿La quieres? —Lo interrumpe en seco.

Arthur se espanta otra vez. Palidece por la mirada azul. Es la mirada de quien pregunta algo conociendo la verdad, pero esperando una mentira. Es un aire de superioridad que Arthur detesta.

—No es asunto tuyo.

—Oh, claro que lo es.

—No lo es.

—¿La quieres? —Insiste.

—¿Y tú? ¿Quieres a Roderich? —Ataca de vuelta Arthur.

—No. Ya te lo he dicho. Fracasé.

—¿No te hace eso tan hijo de puta como yo? —Se suelta violentamente del agarre de Francis— Vienes hasta mi casa, entras a mi propiedad como si fueras un delincuente, me encaras haberme casado con Isabel, ¿mientras Roderich podría estar perfectamente sufriendo por tu culpa también? —Necesita tomar aire. Sólo mencionar a Roderich le hace hervir la sangre por los celos—Eres un maldito inmoral, Francis.

—Roderich sabe que estoy aquí—Responde, y no le da ninguna otra explicación a Arthur; no lo merece—. ¿Qué pasaría si Isabel se entera lo que está haciendo su marido en la noche de bodas?

—No me chantajees, bastardo—Le advierte, apuntándole con el dedo—. Yo no estoy haciendo nada.

—Aún.

Y Francis lo ataca con todo lo que tiene, un corazón herido y furioso que poco puede ofrecer. El beso es un torbellino desde el principio, no se hace esperar y no hay sutileza, como tampoco la hay en sus manos inquietas que se pasean por el cuerpo del otro como si estuvieran contra el tiempo. Arthur se queja por las mordidas de Francis en sus labios, la herida aún le arde, la sangre le brota porque ésta se reabre a causa de las oscuras intenciones de quien le reclama la boca y le quita la corbata negra deshaciendo el molesto nudo entre sus dedos, para luego desabotonar la camisa. A ojos cerrados, Francis lo toca. Su piel se siente tan suave como la última vez, aquella oscura vez escondida para siempre en su secreto. Ahora, se siente increíblemente excitante acostarse con un hombre casado.

Francis ríe por ese pensamiento por un instante. Arthur se percata de esa risa porque siente ese movimiento sobre su boca. Frunce el ceño tanto como puede.

Intenta alejarlo con sus manos puestas sobre el pecho de Francis, lo empuja con todas las fuerzas que le quedan, pero es imposible. Francis no se aleja de él, no deja de besarlo, de acariciar su piel con sus dedos y sus uñas hasta rasgarlo entero. Gruñe en su boca, asqueado, excitado, destruido.

—Vete, Francis—Le dice como puede, ahora apretando entre sus propias manos la camisa de seda de Francis que tan cursi le ha parecido desde siempre. El aliento de sus bocas que se vuelve uno solo a sus respiraciones agitadas, calentando el aire y la cordura hasta escocerla en el interior.

Francis no deja de burlarse de Arthur, la contradicción que es en su totalidad. Percibe ese anhelo de echarlo a patadas, y de impedir con sus propias manos que se le vuelva a alejar.

—Échame, entonces, a ver si tienes los cojones—Le provoca, amenazante y poco sutil. Sigue furioso, Arthur es perfectamente capaz de percibir aquello.

Entonces frunce los labios, derrotado. Suelta el aire que trae en los pulmones, relaja sus músculos, tan tensados como toda esa situación. Francis disfruta de su victoria. Ha vuelto a ganar.

—No te atreves—Se sonríe Francis. Arthur frunce más y más los labios. Quiere hacerle trizas la camisa, que le duela en el alma perder una de sus prendas más preciadas. Tanto como le ha dolido perderlo a él—Me arrastré hasta aquí como un cretino buscándote, no vas a hacerme ese desaire. ¿Qué quieres, Arthur?

—Vete. Vete, o no respondo, Francis—Le ruega, angustiado.

—No respondas. No te voy a exigir que respondas en tu noche de bodas—Le dice, y busca su boca otra vez cerrando los ojos. Arthur le responde el beso porque no le queda otro camino. Francis lo invade con demasiada facilidad, accede hasta lo más recóndito y lo expone para burlarse de él. Pero ahora, lo que busca es redimirse. Es con un beso que Arthur espera pedirle perdón.

Francis lo entiende, tal como siempre lo ha entendido. Cuando Arthur le quita la camisa, levanta los brazos para que le quite la camiseta del algodón. Los dedos presionan entre los huecos de las costillas y la voz de Arthur suena a un gruñido. Francis está más delgado que antes, eso no puede ser bueno. Arthur, tambaleándose, se separa de él y rompe el beso. La herida de su labio aún duele. Al beber del whisky escocés, arde tanto como sus propios demonios.

Francis lo imita. No es que necesite valentía ni alguna excusa para desnudar a Arthur luego de que éste le prometiera eterna fidelidad a Isabel, pero sí cree necesario estar a su mismo nivel de bajeza, de patetismo y suciedad. Esa noche van a destruirse.

Se arrastran, erráticos, hasta la habitación, cayendo en la cama a medio desvestir y las promesas rotas de esa mañana y la felicidad que le juró a Isabel. Todo lo que no concierna al placer de Francis, para Arthur queda fuera de esa habitación. Es momento de dejar caer sus máscaras, todas y cada una, olvidarse de ellas hasta que amanezca y sea momento de tomar a Isabel delante de un sacerdote anglicano, la mirada orgullosa de Agnus y Eleanor, la aprobación implícita de Ian, Haydn y Charles y la seriedad de Scott.

Arthur se permite a sí mismo fingir que todo está bien cuando baja por el cuello de Francis, ya desnudo sobre su cama, tan desnudo como él y su corazón. Se insiste en que no hace nada malo, que tiene todo el derecho de acostarse con la persona que ama, que no es Isabel, que no es una mujer, que no es un importante empresario sino un maldito diseñador francés afeminado sin ninguna propiedad para ofrecerle a la empresa familiar. Está en el más absoluto y divino permiso de mentirle a todos, menos a Francis.

El susurro de su voz auto convenciéndose se convierte inevitablemente en una culpa. Pero no importa. ¡No importa! Se repetirá su derecho hasta que se lo crea.

Pero qué derecho puede tener él, haciendo lo que está haciendo y sintiendo lo que siente en ese momento, un deseo tan profundo como incorrecto incentivado por todo cuanto está mal, dirigiéndose hacia donde no debe con la boca, besando un cuerpo que no le pertenece, que va en contra de todo lo aceptable por su familia.

Se siente patético. Siente lástima de sí mismo, asco y repulsión. Y no hace nada al respecto, sino todo lo contrario. Continúa bebiendo del mismo veneno e intoxicándose con el mismo aroma del cabello de Francis. Huele a… ¿frutillas? ¿uvas frescas? Tiene un insoportable olor dulce que le revuelve el estómago hasta drogarlo por completo y hacerlo imparable. Francis siempre ha sabido sacar lo peor de él. Ese lado animal y violento, incontrolable. Y el muy maldito se ríe.

—¿Y bien? —Lo provoca. Tomando su rostro otra vez con sus manos, hace que enfrente sus ojos. Arthur quiere evitar mirarlo a los ojos siempre, ese azul le da tanto miedo como calor, invasivo en su pecho—¿No ibas a echarme de tu casa?

—No seas ridículo—Le responde, soltándose del agarre—. No voy a dejar que te vayas de mi casa hoy. No hoy, Francis.

Éste le sonríe, preocupado.

—¿Y eso por qué? —Le pregunta.

—Porque esta será la última vez.

—Mientes.

Arthur prefiere no continuar con la discusión porque jamás podría convencerlo de lo contrario. Puede que mienta, pero de lo que sí puede estar seguro es que intentará alejarse de él con todo lo que pueda. Huirá de Europa si es necesario, se esconderá en el pueblito más remoto de toda España si puede, pero debe lograr que Francis le pierda el rastro, que se canse de buscarlo y se resigne con alguien más, o con muchos más. Y no le importa que lo busque en otras pieles o voces, Arthur es capaz de entender por qué lo hará. Francis no sabe comportarse cuando se trata del amor, y menos cuando es ese amor tan enfermizo y putrefacto que esconden hace ya varios meses, imposible de evadir. Arthur, por su parte, preferirá el silencio de la culpa y asumir las consecuencias de su cobardía. Buscará el refugio en Isabel, en la superficialidad de la vida perfecta que sus padres eligieron para él y se perderá allí, hasta convertirse en una mala imitación de sí mismo y olvidar.

Así que hace lo único que puede hacer para evitar escuchar las verdades salir como dardos de la boca de Francis. Le censura las palabras con un beso que le atrapa la lengua, los dientes y las malas intenciones. Con un poco de paciencia para hacer las horas más lentas y las sensaciones más intensas, se enreda entre sus piernas, sus sexos se rozan, húmedos, endurecidos. Francis le acaricia la espalda no con ira, sino con delicadeza. Es como si le pidiera perdón por el golpe de hace un rato, con el tacto sutil de sus dedos paseándose en la piel de Arthur. Abre más las piernas, siente que el inglés reposa sobre él y encaja perfectamente su cuerpo y el de él. Y el beso continúa errático como el vaivén de las caderas de Arthur queriendo iniciar lo inevitable. Invadir su cuerpo hasta destruirse por completo.

Los párpados se vuelven a separar, los labios también. Se miran y se dicen todo sin hablar. Saben comunicarse en cualquier código: risas, miradas, golpes, gritos hirientes. Se entienden en todos los idiomas, en cualquier lugar del mundo. Siempre se encontrarán, y siempre querrán estar distantemente juntos.

Por eso Francis sabe que Arthur miente descaradamente.

Lo siguiente es lo inevitable, tan oscuro como macabro. Arthur se agobia de lo simple y su afán destructivo sale a la luz mientras Francis lo espera porque sabe que lo resistirá. Lo anhela como nunca. La boca humedece todo cuanto está en la cúspide del placer más glorioso y culpable y Francis gimotea incoherencias en su idioma natal y deja escapar el nombre de Arthur de vez en cuando. Le gusta incentivarlo así, con inmundicia, sabe que es más efectivo que cualquier otra cosa que exista en ese detestable mundo. Arthur se deja guiar por esa voz gangosa, que se torna más aguda en situaciones como esas, pero no acelera, no engulle más, no humedece más. Sólo levanta y baja la cabeza, casi como si no supiera qué hacer.

—Arthur—Lo llama Francis entonces, desesperado—No te hagas el fruncido ahora.

Arthur saca de su boca el sexo de Francis y lo lame, expuesto al aire y al frío de su propio exterior. Francis se levanta a medio cuerpo de la cama y lo mira a los ojos.

—¿Qué? —Pregunta, haciéndose el desentendido.

Francis ladea la cabeza y le acaricia el pelo, hebras rubias, gruesas, tan desordenadas que ni acompañadas de un traje finísimo pudieron ordenarse. No sonríe, pero sus ojos son una burla.

—Señor Kirkland—Ironiza, entonces—¿Es la primera vez que le da sexo oral a un hombre? —Se ríe.

—¿Lo dice usted porque es el experto en felaciones, señor Bonnefoy? —Responde, igual o más sarcástico.

Francis ríe otra vez, más estruendoso, más dolido. Arthur continúa con lo suyo, borrando de la voz de Francis la burla y obligándolo a gemir su placer. No acelera mayormente, pero su lengua, experta como nadie podría imaginarse, da piruetas y una fantasía completa al sexo de Francis guardado en su boca, la cavidad húmeda y caliente que acaricia la punta y la atiende con la mayor de las aprehensiones. Francis no tarda en gritar, fruncir el ceño y echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Arthur sube hasta él, aún sin limpiarse ni tragar, y le devora la boca con la misma maestría.

Francis, entonces, siente que le separan las piernas con brusquedad. Las atenciones de Arthur dispuestas a ofrecerle placer y calor de verdad ya terminaron. Ahora sólo busca sexo, un cuerpo en el que descargar la frustración. No le molesta, si es esa la única forma en la que puede compartirlo todo con él. Deshace el beso, Arthur le muestra sus dedos, Francis los lame y en menos de un segundo siente la invasión. No debe existir mayor preocupación. Sí, duele un poco, pero está tan acostumbrado que los míseros dedos de Arthur se le vuelven insuficientes muy pronto. Sujetándolo de los hombros, le exige:

—Métemela ya, vándalo—Le dice, haciéndolo enojar apropósito. Sabe cuánto odia que lo llame así.

Arthur retira sus dedos, y movido por el enojo que ese molesto sobrenombre le provoca gira a Francis sobre la cama dejándolo boca abajo. Le alza la cadera, sube a la cama con él y arrodillado detrás hace ademán de penetrarlo. Francis se revuelve inquieto delante.

—Qué mierda estás esperando…—Espeta, exasperado.

Arthur vuelve a reír.

La unión, entonces, se vuelve repentina, hasta dolorosa. Francis grita por la sorpresa pero no tarda en acostumbrarse y a gozar tanto que todo se le vuelve difuso. Arthur toma su cintura y no cesa jamás de embestirlo con fuerza, pegando luego su torso a la espalda blanca de Francis uniéndose mucho más. Es un abrazo de despedida. Arthur, pegado a él, le susurra todo lo que es incapaz de decirle a nadie más, ni siquiera a Francis cuando están sobrios porque en momentos normales no hacen más que insultarse. Ahora ya no tiene sentido seguir guardándose aquello que los herirá para siempre. Arthur le susurra, pero Francis le grita todo cuanto lo odia, lo ama, lo repele.

—Siempre has sido un melodramático—Le dice Arthur sin dejar de embestirlo. Francis, otra vez, ríe.

Y qué ironía le resulta reír en un momento así, donde se despiden.

La sensación es abrumante. Se disipa pronto, porque la despedida se vuelve un apuro. En un rato amanecerá, Francis deberá recoger su ropa, vestirse fuera de la habitación y volver a su casa, tomar el primer tren que lo dirija lo más lejos posible de Inglaterra. Si es que se atreve a alejarse de Arthur como su sentido común le suplica, aunque el corazón se le desgarre por dentro.

Por ahora, Arthur siente que un trueno lo ha sacudido con violencia. Es el orgasmo más triste que ha tenido en su vida. Francis, debajo de él, acaba en su propia mano y llora su propio placer.

Saben que no podrán despedirse, pero la seguridad de que lo intentarán duele tanto o más que la intención. Arthur enreda sus piernas entre las de Francis y se duerme sobre su espalda. El día siguiente será insoportablemente largo.

* * *

...

* * *

Por supuesto Francis no se apareció en la iglesia, no era tan hipócrita como para fingir una sonrisa mientras veía que Isabel besaba al hombre que él ama frente al sacerdote y la aprobación de la familia. Desapareció del departamento de Arthur sin dejar una carta ni ningún rastro, así que a Arthur no le quedó más opción que intentar cumplir su promesa.

Jamás pudo.

Intentó tener hijos con Isabel. La frustración y el estrés le hicieron pensar que, al comienzo de los primeros años de casados, era él el culpable, pero luego, como siempre, prefirió culpar a alguien más. En este caso, a ella. La hería sin remordimientos, la insultaba y la humillaba sin piedad, gritándole desde una habitación a otra en presencia de sus empleados domésticos que era una mujer incompleta y que no le servía. Jamás pudo engendrar con ella ni con ninguna otra mujer, porque sí intentó por otros lugares nefastos aún con ella sabiéndolo todo, pero qué importaba, ya estaba destruido.

Hasta que Isabel ya no lo soportó más. Un día, cuando Arthur volvía del bar a las seis o siete de la mañana con la resaca partiéndole la cabeza, vio unas maletas junto a la puerta principal. Isabel se fue, abandonándolo en su miseria. A Arthur no le importó mayormente, era lo que se merecía.

Tampoco se molestó en disculparse con ella antes de que se fuera. Por eso, lo último que vio de Isabel fue que subía al auto intentando ahogar su llanto sin éxito.

Lo mismo se repitió con sus empleados. La cocinera que Agnus le había contratado, el jardinero que Eleanor le recomendó; todos lo abandonaron. Y Arthur seguía destruyéndose a sí mismo.

* * *

...

* * *

Caminó sin rumbo por la ciudad. Sintió un tirón repentino hacia el edificio de diez pisos situado junto a la cafetería. Movido por la inercia, subió por el ascensor. La mujer americana, joven, lo miraba con lástima. En el piso siete, ella salió. Arthur continuó hasta el piso diez. Al abrir, salió también y fue a la puerta D.

Cuando golpeó, su voz sonó seca, destruida, necesitada de afecto y amor tal como se escuchó la noche anterior a su boda hace ya tantos años. Arrastró por mucho tiempo, más del soportable, un amor maltrecho.

El corazón lo había guiado hasta donde siempre había sido su lugar en el mundo. Así que nombrarlo a él fue casi una orden del destino, inquebrantable.

Ahogado en su propio llanto, le habló:

—¿Francis?

Él le abrió. Se miraron, lloraron en el umbral de la puerta. Se atrajeron en un abrazo que por primera vez en años los reconstruyó hasta la última pieza.

Ya no había nada que fingir.

* * *

**F I N**

**Author's Note:**

> Mi corazón le ganó a mi sentido común y terminé dándole un final (medianamente) feliz a esto. Me gustó cómo quedó, y perdón por Escocia homofóbico. Siento que los extrañaba mucho en este formato.
> 
> En fin, gracias por leer. Los comentarios me hacen bien, ¿lo sabía? puede descargarse aquí.
> 
> ¿Reviews?


End file.
